Cosmic Destiny
by lovecomyes17
Summary: POST MOS- Clark has a lot to handle now that he's Superman.But even the Man of Steel wasn't expecting what was coming up next. When an Amazon princess comes to earth, Clark has to face new realities to his life, along with a new set of challenges he wasn't expected to have upon her arrival. A SupermanxWonderWoman fanfic.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there! I needed to write this story for Man of Steel and since I can't find a fan fiction achieve solely dedicated to this movie ( MAN OF STEEL) only, I am going to post it here. So let get this over with I personally never liked the Superman and Lois Lane relationship because it never truly seem like it fit. I feel like Lois is an important woman in Superman life, but as a girlfriend/wife it just seems like it doesn't quite work out, not to mention the reproductive issues there. So a I decided to do this story on Superman and Wonder Woman from the prospect of the Man of Steel! This story will also follow up to another story involving the start of the Justice League.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Man of Steel, WB, or anything involved with the movie.**_

* * *

_Prologue:_

" **Superman Saves The Day Again,"**

As soon as Clark Kent typed that into the keyboard, he deleted each and every word. It's been months since he had defeated Zod and decided to join journalism as a perfect cover up for his dangerous life as Superman. He still wasn't used to any of this. The attention Superman has been getting is absolutely insane. Frankly sometimes it's overwhelming. He can't complain though. After years of being the outcast and never truly fitting in, finally he was getting somewhere. He even had a girlfriend, Lois Lane.

Not a day has passed since he isn't reminded of what happen to Zod. Every night he is tormented with the thought of killing him. He knew that if he hadn't done it, Zod would've killed those innocent people. Yet, the thought of killing anyone else, even someone like Zod was tormenting him vastly. Hopefully he won't be in any other situation like that.

" What if it's one of them sir?"

" Have you told Superman yet?"

Faraway voices came from a distance of Metropolis, echoing through the super-ears of Clark. He focused his entire attention of the two officers.

" We haven't sir. We're not sure if we should tell him. It may not be from the same species as him," the other officer spoke.

" But what if it is? We don't know where the hell he comes from. This could be from the same planets he's from! It can even attempt to kill us," the officer muttered back.

Another species from his planet? That was ridiculous! He was certain he was the last Krytonian. Clark stood up abruptly. He grabbed his coat rashly, raising a considerable number of bewildered stares from the everyone in the room including Lois, as he left. He'll have to explain to her later, right now there's definitely a situation heating up. As soon as he guaranteed that no one was watching Clark launched himself into the air.

" What is this about another alien," Superman arrived at the location where the two officers were at, startling them on his sudden appearance.

The two officers glanced at each other before handing a file to Superman.

" Last night a severe thunderstorm broke out all over the western plains. Tornado chasers went out to see if that found any reports of dangerous tornado activity, instead of finding a tornadoes they found this."

The officer points at the first image, where a figure is seen coming down from the skies themselves. Superman turns to the next image. The figure keeps getting a bit clearer. It form the image of what seemed like a person. Something definitely descended from the sky. On the final image the figure disappears. Suddenly without a trace the figure is simply gone.

" Where did all this happen?" Superman asked, already lifting himself into the air.

" Happened around your hometown," the first officer informed before meekly asking " Is it another one of your kind."

" I can't be sure. I'll have to go see for myself- give me 10 minutes," Superman nodded at the gentlemen before launching himself back into the air.

He arrived at the destination in seconds. He landed right where he felt the figure had descended from. He looked for hints of where that person could've gone. He managed to catch a couple footprints, but they disappear shortly after 8 steps. Could this truly be another Krytonian. If that were true, then why hadn't no one else known about him/her. Superman bent down to examine the footprints when he felt a presence behind him.

Indeniably, it had to be the one thing he is looking for. He wasn't sure if it was friendly or not, but just too be safe…- Superman whirled around quickly, zooming for a sudden blow. He was caught in complete surprised when he realized that figure had caught his incredibly fast blow and the fact that it was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life.

The woman's eyes narrowed at him, before he could respond, she jerked her leg up and kicked him down. Whoever the woman was, he had to hand it to her, she was definitely powerful. Superman tumbled a distance away.

The woman had remarkable bright eyes, her dark hair flowed to below her shoulders in exquisite curls. She wore a golden tiara and silver bracelets in both her arm. Her thighs and upper chest were exposed showing pure strength in her body. Superman couldn't help admiring the woman, her figure was outstanding especially as she hover right in the air.

The next moment the woman charges straight at Superman. Superman just manages to block a hit to the gut. The woman is fast, she quickly aims for the face, then the chest, then his legs. Superman attempted to hold her back, but she was fast, even more quicker than Faora had been. Her legs soon connected the side of his face, jolting him down the ground a couple of feet. She didn't rest there, as soon as Superman stood up again the woman was at him again. She moved like a trained warrior. Superman dodged her several crucial hit, but even for him there was a couple he couldn't. As he tumble to the ground with such force that it shattered a gigantic boulder into pieces where he landed, he could hardly believe the type of fight this woman was producing.

The woman pulled out a golden lasso. The lasso had magic on it's own as it intertwined around Superman body. Superman frowned, trying to detangle himself from the rope, but it only squeezed him tighter. What hell was this? Superman stared back at the woman in complete awe and bewilderment.

" Who are you?" the woman asked, her tone holding a rich greek accent.

" I'm..Superman," Clark felt himself saying " I protect this planet, especially from unknown visitors."

The woman frowned " Why?"

" The people of this planet aren't used to people from other worlds, they see them as a threat," Clark felt his tongue going without his control. " That's why I came investigating who you were. I'm not here to harm you, I just want to know who you are."

The woman kept her emotion fierce. " You attacked me!" she accused.

" I wasn't sure if you were here on friendly terms on not. I had to make sure-," again his tongue seem to be spilling words without his full consent. He had a feeling it was this golden lasso that made him speak so freely.

The woman hesitated taking his words carefully. Clark took this time to focus on her DNA. She was definitely not Kryptonian, she was partly human and part something else that he couldn't classify.

" You aren't from this planet?" the woman asked her eyes narrowing.

" No.. I was born in Krypton, but I was raised here on this earth," Clark replied, at least this he didn't feel like it was too forced to say.

The woman nodded carefully. " Why was I send here?"

Clark frowned, that's exactly what he was trying to find out. " You were sent here?"

The woman nodded slightly. " I am not sure why. One moment I'm resting and the next- I was being sent here. All my memories about why have been erased."

Clark suddenly heard the sound of sirens at the distance. The government were sending their special forces already over. Of course, he had told them to give him at least 10 minutes.

" Look I promise to not attack you anymore, but we need to leave right now. The government officials are coming and they won't be so happy to see you," not to mention that they might hold her captive, bombard her with multiple question, and experiment with her.

" Officials? Let them come I can handle all of them! Those officials don't stand a chance against an Amazon Princess!" the woman smiled. Such a smile that would've captivated the eyes of every man who so much as looked at her.

" Please! Just come with me-I'll help you learn why you're here," Clark pleaded, the government only minutes away from arriving.

The woman hesitated briefly, before releasing Superman from the lasso's grip.

" The lasso confirms you are an honest man, so I will follow you," the woman agreed.

It was evident that the woman could fly. Clark wasn't sure how fast she could, but now wasn't the time to waste.

" All right follow me," Clark bolted to the sky, the woman following right after. As they flew, Clark gazed at her in amazement, still unable to believe this woman. She was remarkable. The woman eyebrows crossed.

" Is something wrong?"

" I'm sorry it's just that I've never met anyone other than people from my own planet that sustain just great special abilities," Superman looks away, hiding the blush wanting to creep in.

The woman smiled. " Understandable. I have never met a man with such power either."

Superman frowned turning to her. " What's your name?"

" I am Princess Diana of Themyscira,"

* * *

**~~~ So let me know what you guys think! Please Review**


	2. A New Friend

**Sorry I took a while to update, but here is the next chapter. I got…very " interesting" feedback for this story which was a bit of a surprise, yet no matter I will continue to write this because I simply love Superman and Wonder Woman and would love to support them. I got the request to put more realism and MOS interaction, so this chapter pretty much deals on Diana's brief history and how she feels here. Not to much really going on, which I'm sorry for, but I promise lots more action/romance on the way. I want to establish Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship first like a friendship that develops into something more that neither had expected. Oh, and yes ( answering to some reviewers) I was also waiting for someone else to do a SM and WW story for MOS, but my impatience got the best of me so I jumped to make a fanfic instead.**

**For the SM and WW Groups and Supporters THANK YOU! I am so very very very very grateful! You were all so kind and supportive I can not find a better wonderful group like you all! I wish I could give you all gifts to show my gratitude. BIG HUGS for the Facebook Superman and Wonder Woman group that I'm still shocked to be the youngest one there ! ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL DEDICATE A DRAWING OF SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN TO YOU ALL! ( I'm a pretty good drawer XD)**

**To the Superman and Lois supporters who backfired on me I say this: ( If you even bother reading) …Look, it's okay if you want to ship the couple you love. I respect that enough to tell you that it's not worth hating on me or any other Superman and Wonder Woman fan/supporter just because we have different opinions. Just be happy with what you have, life is too short to be wasting time on something that you don't like. Have a cookie ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MOS, Superman, etc…-**

* * *

Chapter 1

_A New Friend_

The sun was barely tilting from it's highest point in the sky, signaling that it was around 1 P.M in the afternoon, when Diana and Superman finally found a suitable place to have a private discussion without that much interference from the government, or other people.

Diana hovered over the vast land of perched sand. The place itself looked dead, only small animals that she managed to catch a glimpse of while she set her feet down, seemed to be occupying this location. She wondered why Superman would pick such a location. Was Privacy really that issue here she wondered.

" Is this the place?" Diana's boots touched the ground, her feet sinking slightly in the sand. She glanced over at Superman. She granted that Superman was an honest man, but she was not going to loose her guard yet. Where she had come from, men were deceivers, misleading, and definitely dishonest. Her mother specially had warned her about men. Diana kept tight hold of her lasso, just incase she needed it again.

" Yup, hope you don't mind. It's not the best place, but it's the only location I could think of at the moment," Superman sheepishly smiled, before releasing a tired sigh. " Those officers will be looking for any signs of where we might be."

Diana raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling the Superman was having his own little issues with the government. She wondered if it was because of what he said earlier to her; that the people of this earth have trouble with visitors from other planet or dimensions in her case.

" So…," Superman coughed meekly, not sure how to begin. Truth be told, he was extremely curious. It's not everyday you meet a visitor from another place that wasn't from his own home place. Now he understood, to a level, what everyone else felt when they discovered he was an alien. Although he didn't feel fear, just curiosity. The signs of fear should've been there when she had attacked him, yet they weren't " How about you tell me about yourself,"

Diana hesitated, considering what information to keep secret and how much to tell. The information she release had to be treated with care.

" I am an Amazon Princess," she begun "I come from place known as Paradise Island. There you find our powerfully strong female warriors." Diana couldn't help expressing her pride at the mention of her fellow Amazons. Having shot a glance back at Superman, she added. " We don't allow men up there. My mother considered men un-trustworthy." Diana waited for his reaction to what she had just told. She expecting for him to ask why,instead Superman just nodded gently, as if he understood and wanted her to continue.

" There's been a couple of attacks on the island. War isn't rare, but recently there has been more attacks than usual. The night before I was sent here we had been attacked by one of the gods. My mother was concerned about my safety," which Diana found exceedingly strange considering her mother never showed much concern about her, Hippolyta was always confident in her daughters strength. " She talked to me right before I went to sleep. She gave me no hints of being sent here. The next moment I'm here…-."

" Do you think your mother sent you here?" Superman asked, raising his eyebrows questionably. " To protect you." _like my parents sent me, _Clark thought to himself, reminding himself that beside Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent there was also his real parents, who sacrificed their own lives so that he could live here.

Diana thought over the possibility. " Maybe," she concluded. Yet it wasn't what bothered her the most. _If she was sent here, there must've been a legitimate reason. It couldn't be just only for her safety. What about Donna's safety? _Diana thought over with a frown, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Hardly no one left the island…_Ever_.

" If it wasn't your parents, who else could have sent you here?" Superman pondered.

A sudden wind picked up, sprawling Diana's raven colored hair over her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear, adjusting her tiara in the process..- It was right then as she adjusted her tiara that she thought over something else.

" The gods. They have their own reason to do things-they could've send me here on a special quest," Diana explained. " It could be one of them that tempered with my memory," The realization was finally coming to her.

Superman suppressed a frown as he considered the whole notion of gods being involved.…_gods? Actual gods? Is she saying the world she comes from has actual gods out there? _

" The place where you come from…-Couldn't you just return?"

" I've tried," Diana answered quickly. " Whoever is tampering with my memory is also keeping me completely out! It's as if a magical force field is making it impossible for me to return at all." This was another reason why Diana felt that the gods had their hands in this. Her fingers clenched suddenly, it was because of the gods that the Amazons have been attacked so much could be up to something now, Hades? Poseidon? Hermes?- or Zeus himself.

Superman sighed, scratching the back of his neck. What Diana was talking about seemed very foreign to him, yet he couldn't deny he knew exactly what she was feeling. He wanted to give her answers, a way back to her people, but that's just the thing, he didn't know how. " Look Diana, I really wish I could help you- I just don't know how?" he confessed, sheepishly.

A silence stretched on. Not because they didn't know what to say to each other, but because they both were trying to think of the reason why she was here, who send her here, and why now? For the next couple of hours Clark and Diana exchanged different theories on why she was here. None of them made much sense to either.

" What will you do then?" Finally Clark couldn't contain the question.

Diana kicked a rock with the edge of her boot, it flew quite a far distance away, impressing Clark as it landed almost as far as the next town " Although I dislike not taking action, until I figure out something to do I'm not sure." Diana admitted, frowning at what she had just said. She was usually wise in decision making, she always knew what to do. So why was she so confused on what to do. She really didn't like the feeling.

Superman glanced at Diana with concerned. He truly wanted to help, but how? He saw the gleam in her eye from the mention of Amazon. He could tell how much being an Amazon meant to her, how much she missed her people. It was obvious now that he was going to help her, no matter what. He thought over what could be done. Perhaps there was a hidden portal that can access back to her island, just that thought made him a little anxious, he was actually considering other worlds.

Clark checked his time. Lois would be wondering where he was, it was probably better to head back to Metropolis. " It's getting late, follow me maybe someone can help us." Clark suggested.

Diana nodded, having no other alternative, for the time being she would follow him. Truth be told she was hoping her sister Donna would find a way to communicate with her soon.

* * *

" I thought we had called his attention already!" One of the first in command officers yelled towards the rest of his cadets.

" He's still missing sir-," a young cadet replied.

The commanding officer sighed, it took a lot of faith to trust Superman, but now another alien species or whatever she was started showing up. What is up with today's world

.

" Try more ways to get his attention, go to the media, newspapers, anything. He can't expect us be okay with another kind that's not from this earth. We need to make sure for ourselves of what it's intentions here are. Inform Superman that we need at least an interview," The officers organized the stashing files of classified information aside.

The cadets nodded, before one turned back. " Sir. I thought I'd inform you, LexCorps has been very helpful during our reconstruction of Metropolis after Zod destrustion. The owner is even funding one of our secret spaceship programs,"

" Is that relevant information cadet?"

The cadet remained silent, there was another thing he wanted to say, but refused to say it. " Nothing sir, thought I'd let you know, he is very supportive of the Superman case."

The cadet left in a hurry.

_Odd, _The commanding officer thought, before scanning through more paperwork.

* * *

They landed at the rooftop of a house, clearly at a time when most people would be asleep. Diana noticed that they had deliberately avoided interaction with other people as they made their way here. They made some stops in the way, Superman would ask her further questions, while she answer them truthfully and even asked questions of her own. Diana had to admit, that being one of the few men that she has ever seen, she decided she liked him. He was not too proud, like some of the male gods she's met before, he seemed to be considerate as well, constantly checking how she was feeling. It was an odd feeling she wasn't accustomed to feeling by a male. Finally they entered his home.

" I know it's not much. I barely moved in a couple months ago," he said, looking a bit ashamed that he would leave such a mess, he had been in a hurry to get to the Daily Planet on time, and somewhere there had been a bus full of passengers that were caught in between falling down a bride; so he had to go help there as well. Hence the mess he was unable to clean.

Diana rosed an eyebrow, a smile spreading lightly on her lips. " It's all right, I take it you're a very busy man."

" You can say that," he smiled back, turning the lights on.

Another thing Diana had taken noticed of. His smile. He looked like a carefree man, but Diana had special powers that made her read people better than others. She could instantly feel that behind those bright blue eyes and smile laid a something that was bothering him, maybe even something dark.

" When is the person you called going to get here?" Diana asked, taking note of different objects around the house. Most of the objects around were unfamiliar to her. To be honest, she was hoping to find a training room. Pity, she'll have to train elsewhere…-

" Soon. She's on her way. Make yourself at home…" He pulled a chair for her to sit in.

Diana sat, still feeling out of place. Superman had excused himself to go to the restroom, meanwhile leaving Diana waiting. The doorbell rang a moment later. Superman emerged then, but he had changed clothes. Now he wore a plain white T-Shit with blue jeans. He answered the door quickly.

" Clark, I got your message? Got here as soon as I could-I had to cover for you," an orange-head woman popped in, giving Clark a quick kiss.

Diana was surprised. Showing off affection was something she didn't see in Paradise Island, hardly ever did something like that happen. It was just so rare that it completely surprised Diana. They embraced together, Diana looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable from their sudden show of affection. The orange-hair women turned her attention quickly to Diana.

" Hi there… Name is Lois Lane," the woman introduced herself.

" Diana," Diana nodded politely.

" Don't worry she can help us," Clark smiled gently at Diana.

It was strange that she really was trusting this man, more than she trusted this woman. Looking over at the woman named Lois she began telling her a little about herself, not everything.

Clark waited patiently as Diana explained to Lois her situation. He walked around to the living room, he could still hear what they were discussing. He turned on the television, he sighed as immediately the reports of Diana were starting to show on the news. Of course, he already knew they would want to interview her. It was too late to keep her hidden from everyone else. She after all hadn't grown up here. Clark turned his attention to what Lois said now..

" I may investigate some more about myths- findings things around…-," Lois glanced over at Clark, somehow ever since he called her for help, she seemed a bit off. " Um. Diana where are you going to stay?" she cautiously asked.

Diana frowned, obviously considering her response.

" She can stay here," Clark decided to offer. Lois shot him a concern look, which he met. He replied with a gentle smile. " It'll be fine. Nothing will happen" he promised her.

Lois nodded a moment later. " I'll see what I can find out…- See you tomorrow," she left, with a short smile, still shooting a glance between Clark and Diana.

The moment Lois left, Clark turned to Diana. " I have a spare room down the hallway to the left," he pointed, leading the way. " Lois will have information by tomorrow, I can guarantee you she'll find at least something useful enough to give us hints how to get you back home." He added, courteously, knowing that that was Diana's biggest concerned right now, not where she stayed momentarily.

" Is she a very good companion?" Diana questioned.

Clark nodded with a smile, " We have been dating for a while,"

Diana frowned a question emerging in her mind. " It is strange to think man and woman coexist to an understanding here, to the point of even becoming romantically involved,"

Clark opened the door to the guest room. " It doesn't have to be romantically exactly," he explained. " Friendships works likewise,"

Diana nodded. " Does that mean everyone here in this planet is friends with one another?"

Clark laughed. " Far from it! There's always misunderstandings, war, fights, it's what everyone in every location has to deal with. It's something we all should try to prevent, keeping the world in peace is the most important piece of the puzzle."

" That is the reason you protect these people," It sounded more like I statement, rather than an inquiry.

Clark sighed. " I protect this people for many reason, "

Diana noticed his tone changed and decided that was her hint to drop the subject. " Yes, I understand. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Clark smiled, there was something about her that brought both curiosity and tenderness to her expression. " No problem, it was nice meeting you Diana," Clark meant every word. That probably was a sign of the beginning of it, that at the time neither considered or expected.

* * *

( 2 weeks later)

Diana sprang up into the air, she kept her distance from the population below her. She had begun training here, for safety and privacy. Now she understood why Superman decided to go with his alter-ego Clark. The people here always were constantly watching her, prying for unknown information that she wouldn't give them. She thought back to her first interview with a scowl.

" _Do you have any powers that may jeopardize life in this planet, indirectly or directly" an middle-aged man asked her carefully, keeping his eyes trained on her reactions. There were 15 more officials in the other side of the room, along with Ka-El ; one of the 3 names he had told her and the one she preferred over all. He stood right behind her, reassuring her that although he didn't like that he had to put her in this situation, it was probably for the best if the people of earth knew she wasn't here to destroy the earth. _

" _I have powers-and I can do intensive damage if I wanted to-" Diana narrowed her eyes, with a smile forming slightly in her lips. Some officials murmured between themselves" But I won't." She understood that the people of earth were extremely cautious, even Ka-el had warned her how they didn't handle people like them with arms wide open. Apparently trust had to be gave her odd looks of curiosity, others of fear, and yet every male she came across she felt them staring at her a bit too much for her comfort. _

" _How can we guarantee that Miss?. How do we know what your true intentions are if you won't tell us where you are from, or even your name."_

_Keeping her name secret had been Clark's idea. _

_Diana sighed, " I already told you. I'm not from here, simple as that. That's the only answer I can give, I doubt it truly matters." She could take all of these men down if she wanted. She could even break out, without much of a challenge, but she won't._

" _All right. Then what do you expect us to do? Welcome you openly into our government, not knowing what to expect."_

" _You don't have to welcome me openly, but I would appreciate it if you do. All I want is to go back where I am from, when I do I won't trouble you any further- in the meantime I want to be left with a moral sense of liberty. You don't own me, and you never will,'' Diana was careful with her words, she wanted to sound determined, challenging even, but she did not want to come out menacing._

" _You have to know that what we do is to ensure the safety of every human being,"_

" _What I do is to ensure the safety of my own people as well-,"_

_The moment they left, Diana turned to Superman. " How did you earn their trust, they don't seem very accepting," _

" _They aren't, but I guess with time maybe they'll realize I'm on their side. Don't take it the wrong way, they are just not used to it. Once they are the trusting issues will be much better."_

_Diana realized something then, the only person she had trusted since coming here was him. All the other people were purely acquaintances, but Clark/Ka el was different. Perhaps it was because he was similar to her in so many ways, not just strength. They aimed to protect, their will for justice, and their passion for liberty._

* * *

Diana trained, for hours, until she felt satisfied with how far she pushed herself. Sweat started collecting in her forehead right below her tiara. Sometimes she practiced on the few materials she found, such as rocks, bolders, scrap material she could toss, kick, bend, twist.

Right now she felt frustrated. Surely she believed Donna would have come to give her news about what's going on. What has she heard from her...-

NOTHING! -a crunch of boulder resonated through her knuckles.

She couldn't wait forever. She needed to know if Donna or her mother were all right. Along with every Amazon in the island. Two weeks had already been too much. The only thing keeping her still in this location was…-Superman. She thought back to last week.

_Diana watched as Clark made his way to the door, clearly not in the usual light mood he had going. He was serious and his eyes held a hint of regret._

_Diana watched carefully. " I noticed you saved those fire fighters today," she commented, trying to keep a conversation going. After all being stuck in the apartment all day was never part of her plan. She usually watched Superman do his usual duty every day. She had come to enjoy watching as he rescued a whole set of people who were about to die from a severe flash flood, or when a group of robbers decided to cause a huge fiasco with multiple hostages. No matter how small or big his rescue was that day, he would smile whenever he was done, satisfied. His eyes would shine a brighter hue of blue. _

" _All but one," Clark mumbled, taking off his glasses, he walked to his room without another word. _

_Of course how could she forget, by the time Clark arrived to get the last firefighter out of the explosion, it was already too late. The firefighter was long gone..-_

_Death troubled him, Diana could tell. She had asked his story a while back. He told her about Zod, about Jor-El, his people-the devastation that was still evident in Metropolis because of what happened. But he didn't tell her all of it. He stopped his story by saying he had to defeat Zod, what she wondered is how? How did he do it- She had desperately wanted to ask, but the signs were there. Zod could be only be two things, either really injured locked somewhere else or-dead._

Diana let out a raspy breath, taking her sword out to practice with it, along with hand-to-hand-combat. Hand to hand combat was among her favorite to train, she couldn't even remember when practicing hand to hand combat was not part of her life. Training distracted her from her worries, it also was a good way to keep her strength, flexibility, and agility in tact for whatever threat came in her way. Because if she knew something about this situation was that something was definitely stirring. Danger was lurking at the corner, just waiting for it's turn to come out.

Diana mind suddenly turned to Lois, who every day seem to be wary of Diana. She would of course be willing to help, but each time she felt a strange vibe from her. That led Diana through another flashback

_Lois was talking to Superman, not Clark. She was smiling, grinning, resting her arm in his. Superman smiled back at her. Since her arrival here, she has come to realized how open to affection people were here. It'd be a lie to say that she didn't want to know how that felt, even if just for a while. She wondered what it felt like to have someone so close to her, that she could trust legitimately, with such a deep bond._

_Diana would give both Lois and Superman as much privacy as she could, but many times she would sneak a peek. She smiled, she wished she could find someone that would love her as much…-Maybe someday-…_

That triggered another memory.

" _When you leave back, I hope you visit once and a while" Clark told her one morning, right as he was ready to leave to the Daily Planet._

_That took her by surprised. " Nobody would want me here."  
_

" _I do. You're an amazing person Diana, it's the world that hasn't realized it yet," his amazingly blue eyes locked on hers. " Your like a wonder, besides…we're friends right?" he smiled gently._

_Friends….- Diana smiled, for the first time since her arrival feeling utterly happy to have a friend, even if it sounded quite childish" Of course Clark."_

_Even after Clark left, his last words lingered in her brain. Superman, Clark, Ka-el was definitely something else-something super. She smiled lightly._

* * *

The memory brought a smile to her face. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she decided she has had enough for this morning, she'll be back at it, two more times today. On her way back a scream penetrated through. Diana glanced down, noticing a girl running away.

_What's going on?,_ Diana flew down, stopping right in front of the girl. " What's happened?-"

The girl hiccupped- " T-T-There's a _thing,_chasing me…I-I," the girl broke into a sob. " RUN! It's coming this way!"

Diana frowned. " What way?"

The girl looked at Diana incredulous, shaking her head at her. " Are you mad! That thing will kill you! Lady we should-"

Before she was finished saying what she was, the ground shook viciously making the concrete crack below them.

_What in hades…_Diana pulled her sword out. " You run! I'll handle this!" she told the girl with authority, who only stared at her back, surprised " GO!" Diana demanded again. That's exactly when _it _popped out.

The girl backed away terrified. Diana kept her fingers locked in her knife tightly, showing no signs of fear. Diana would have to handle this on her own. She vowed to protect this girl.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" the girl screeched, unbelievably still there.

The thing sprang forward. Diana pushed the girl behind her, marching forward, sword and hand, completely in control, she also sprang forward to meet her challenge.

* * *

**~~Now, for some WW action on the next chapter. Seems a bit short..hmm..-Next chapter should be more fun to write, now that I got this out of the way. Please Review. Also though I have a beta reader- she will be extremely busy in the next following months. Which makes me ask, if you any of you would like to be my beta reader.**

**Preview/Hints for next chapter:**

" _We have to bring her out, show her abilities more. If we do, we can determine her weaknesses"_

" _How sir? The government is not giving us much information," _

" _Quite easily. By provoking-,"_

" _She's being protected by Superman,"_

" _Is she really? She don't think she needs much protection. On the other hand we'll figure out a way to stop Superman,"_

_The other laugh. " How can you possible stop him? He's Superman! Laser vision, flying cape, strong ass god,"_

" _You'll see…,"/_

_~~~~~!~~~~-_

_In that moment he didn't think twice. He pulled Diana in his arms and hugged her.-_

_**See you all in the next chapter! Hopefully. ( Hint: We find out more about why Diana was sent here) **_


End file.
